Vengeance
by Cachoune
Summary: Bella, abandonnée par Edward, parvient à se reconstruire grâce à Jacob. Lorsque Victoria le tue et transforme Bella en vampire, celle ci n'a plus qu'une seule et unique envie : se venger. Et elle juge les Cullen responsable puisqu'ils l'ont abandonnée...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Souffrance. Déchirement. Brisée. Ce sont les seuls sentiments que je parviens à ressentir depuis qu'Ed.. , depuis qu'il m'a quitté, depuis qu'il m'a lâchement abandonnée dans cette forêt. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient partis, me laissant seule, seule dans ma souffrance. Je suis toujours atone, je m'empêche de trop réfléchir, je minute mes journées de tel sorte à ce que je n'ai plus aucun moment de libre. Je ne sors de chez moi que pour aller au lycée. Je ne vis plus. Je survis. Tous les jours sont identiques, c'est la même douleur, le même désespoir, la même tristesse qui m'entoure. Je dois, ce matin, une fois de plus me lever, comme chaque jour pour sauver les apparences, pour faire croire a mon père que tout va bien. Je descende les escaliers qui me séparent de la cuisine et y trouve mon père. Mon père. Ce n'est que parce qu'il est là, qu'il veille sur moi que je vis encore.

_ - Bella, ça va ?_ Me demande – t – il, d'un ton inquiet, il avait sûrement entendu mes hurlements durant mes cauchemars nocturnes cette nuit encore.

_ - Oui Papa, ça va_ lui répondis-je d'un ton que je voulais rassurant.

_ - Bon, si tu le dis.. _Ouais, il semblait pas vraiment convaincu par ce que je lui avais dit. _Je voulais te prévenir Bella que Billy viendra manger à la maison ce soir et voir le match de baseball._

_ - Bien, je nous préparerais des lasagnes. D'autres personnes seront là ?_

_ - Non, juste lui et son fils Jacob._

Ah oui, Jacob. Jacob que j'avais momentanément rencontré et ridiculement dragué pour savoir les mystérieux secrets que cachent la famille Cu.. Eux. Je le regrette amèrement aujourd'hui. Et j'espère qu'il a oublié cette pathétique tentative de drague...

_ - Bien Papa, je vais au lycée, à ce soir,_ lui dis je en passant la porte.

_ - A ce soir Bells._

La journée se déroule exactement de la même manière que depuis qu'ils sont partis, elle passe très, trop lentement, je m'ennuies fortement mais me force à écouter les cours pour ne pas laisser mes pensées vagabonder. Je me connais assez pour savoir que je penserais à eux ce qui n'améliorerais pas ma journée.

Puis la dernière heure de la matinée a sonné, je me rends à la cafétéria, où j'y retrouve Angela, Mike, Jessica, Ben, et malheureusement Lauren et Tyler. Ces derniers ne cessaient de me lancer des piques à propos des Culle.. d'eux. Juste pour que je souffre un peu plus. Au début, juste après qu'ils soient partis, Jessica s'était joint à Tyler et Lauren ; elle aussi me rappelait quelques souvenirs désagréables à propos d'eux. Je me souviens d'un midi où ils n'ont fait que parlé d'eux. Et évidemment j'avais craqué devant tout le monde...

_Flash back :_

_ - Eh, Lauren, tu te souviens, Les enfants Cullen étaient assis tous les cinq à la table, là bas. Maintenant plus personne ne s'y assoit,_ avait dit perfidement Jessica

_ - Tu m'étonnes. D'ailleurs, Bella tu ne t'y assois plus ? Ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi.. Avoir été abandonée par le plus beau mec du lycée.._ C'était évidemment Lauren qui lui avait répliqué cela, en me regardant fixement, avec un air de défi dans les yeux.

_ - C'est sur... Mais ils étaient tellement beaux. Il y avait Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Japer. _Avait murmuré Angela.

_ - Ah oui, lui il avait toujours l'air de souffrir, je me demande ce qu'il avait,_ dit Jessica.

_ - Et Bien sur, notre cher Edward Cullen,_ dit Tyler avec une grimace de dégoût.

_ - D'ailleurs Bella, parle nous d'eux, parle nous d'Edward Cullen._

_ - Ah oui_, fit Jessica, toujours en quête de ragots.., _t'étais allée chez eux avant qu'Edward ne veuille plus de toi. Ils habituent où ?_

_ - C'est peut être leurs parents adoptifs qui ne t'ont pas apprécié Bella, _cracha Tyler, _ils t'ont peut être trouvé trop banal à côté de leur fils._

S'en fut trop, j'étais partis en courant, en pleurs. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, de m'installer dans mon lit, de mettre Claire de Lune de Debussy et de mourir... Je rentrais chez moi, complément désespérée après ce midi. J'étais montée dans ma chambre et j'avais pleuré, pleuré, pleuré. J'avais cette plaie béante à la poitrine qui s'ouvrait à chaque fois que je pensais a eux, c'était atroce. J'aurais préféré que James me casse la jambe des dizaines, des vingtaines, des centaines de fois dans ce studio de danse, qu'il me morde autant de fois qu'il voulait, que Jasper me tue le jour de mon anniversaire plutôt que subir cela. J'avais l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur. Oui, c'est cela, j'étais morte. Je ne parvenais plus à sourire, à rire, à parler avec les gens qui m'entourent.

C'est ce jour là que pour la première fois je songeais réellement au suicide. Je m'étais levée en me disant « si je meurs, je ne souffrirais plus, si je meurs, je ne souffrirais plus ». J'étais allée jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie, dans la salle de bain et y avais trouvé plusieurs boites de médicaments forts. J'en avais mis 6 dans ma main, il y en avait en de différentes couleurs, des roses, des bleus, des blancs, de différentes formes, des allongés, des ronds, des petits, des plus grands. Je m'étais servis un verre d'eau, et m'étais dit que ça y est ce supplice serait bientôt fini. Quand un bruit m'avait fait sursauté. C'était Charlie qui venait de fermer la porte d'entrée et qui m'appelait. J'avais rapidement jeté les médicaments et m'étais dit que si je faisais ça, il en souffrirait énormément. Depuis, il n'y a pas un jour où je n'y pense. Je repense au fait que j'ai faillit abandonner Charlie mais aussi que le suicide est peut être la meilleure des solutions pour moi. Qu'il arrêterait mes souffrances, mais commencerait celles de Charlie...

_Fin du flash back_

Penser à ses mauvais souvenirs maintenant n'étaient pas l'idéal. Ca serait mieux que j'essaye de me concentrer sur la discussion qu'ont Mike, Angela et Jessica. D'ailleurs, j'avais pardonné à Jessica d'avoir été perfide, hautaine avec moi, elle, elle avait arrêté d'essayer de me faire souffrir, elle a du se rendre compte que je souffrais déjà bien assez. Maintenant ils parlaient tous les trois, d'ours je crois.

_ - Mais je t'assure Jessica ! Les campeurs ont assuré avoir vu deux ours, deux énormes loups dans la forêt. Ils en parlaient au magasin._ Ah oui, Mike Newton travaille au magasin de ses parents, c'est un magasin de sport, et un des sports les plus pratiqués ici est la randonnée

_ - Mais Mike, des loups ne viendraient jamais par ici ! En plus, les gardes forestiers circulent dans tout le Tilicum Park de Forks. Puis c'est trop un endroit perdu pour que des ours viennent jusqu'ici._

_ - Heu, Jessica... Je crois que Mike à raison, mon père m'en a parlé et m'a mis en garde. On doit éviter de s'approcher de la forêt, apparemment il y a bien des loups, et des beaucoup plus gros que d'habitudes,_ ai je murmuré.

Tout le monde à table s'est retourné, ils se sont tous tus, et m'ont dévisagé. Ce n'est quand même pas si rare que je parle, que j'interviens dans une discussion... Apparemment si ...

_ - Ah, euh, oui, mes parents m'ont aussi prévenu à ce sujet. A dit Mike, sûrement pour essayer de relancer la conversation, ce qui marcha très bien._

_ - Bon, dans ce cas là, je ferais attention aussi, mais c'est quand même bizarre cette histoire de loups,_ a admit Jessica.

Puis il a fallut retourner en cours, il me reste deux heures de littérature avant de rentrer retrouver Charlie et faire à manger pour ses invités. Angela est assise à côté de moi pendant ses deux heures, je préfère que ça soit elle plutôt qu'une commère comme Jessica ou qu'une petite peste comme Lauren.

_- Ca à l'air d'aller mieux Bella, je suis contente que tu sois de retour parmi nous,_ chuchota Angela, elle est vraiment intuitive.

_ - Disons que ça s'améliore un peu... Et puis, il faut que je me reprenne en main pour Charlie._

_ - Oui, il a besoin de toi, tout comme tu as besoin de lui. Si tu veux, on peut se voir un samedi, aller au cinéma ?_

_ - Je sais pas Angela.. Je te tiendrais au courant._ En effet, j'étais prête à reparler un peu, pour Charlie, mais pas encore prête pour des sorties, des journées avec une personne qui me poserait forcément des questions.

_ - D'accord Bells, je ne te force pas. Mais sache que tu peux toujours m'appeler pour se balader ou sortir un peu. Cela peut faire du bien de changer d'air,_ dit gentiment Angela.

_ - Oui, merci Angie. Charlie m'a proposé de retourner à Phoenix, chez ma mère. Pour changer d'air, d'environnement. Mais je crois que je préfère rester ici pour le moment._

_ - Ah oui. Au cas ou c'est ça ?_

_ - Oui …_ Avoue je. C'est vrai que la seule raison qui fait que je reste est l'espoir qu'ils reviennent, qu'ils me rejoignent. Angela a rapidement compris, je suis vraiment transparente pour qu'elle arrive a me comprendre, a deviner cela aussi facilement.

_ - L'espoir fait vivre Bella... Mais malheureusement il fait aussi souffrir..._

Oh oui, ça je le sais, je sais que cet espoir qu'ils rentrent à Forks est irréaliste. Cela ne se produira jamais. Il ne m'aime pas, je ne suis qu'une banale humaine après tout. Il m'a quitté et il est parti, je ne sais ou. Et sa famille l'a suivi, c'est normal... Même si j'aurais aimé qu'ils me disent au revoir, je comprenais qu'ils le suivent, qu'ils m'abandonnent. Mon désespoir revient, je sens cette plaie qui s'ouvre. Encore. Mon visage dû se crisper, parce qu'Angela s'excusa d'avoir parlé de cela. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que ça va, en faisant un sourire mais il dû plus ressembler à une grimace.

Le cours se finissant, je pars rejoindre ma très chère camionnette rouge et rentre chez moi.

Charlie n'est pas encore là, j'en profite pour nettoyer le salon et la cuisine. Puis partis faire mes lasagnes, je sais que Charlie les adore, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de ses amis. D'ailleurs, deux voitures viennent d'arriver, ça doit être eux. J'espère pouvoir vite retourner dans ma chambre pour éviter de parler. En plus, ma discussion avec Angela avait ouvert ces cicatrices à l'intérieur de moi, ces cicatrices qui s'ouvrent tellement facilement. Oui, j'espère pouvoir m'éclipser rapidement, pour pouvoir verser quelques larmes avant de me laisser entraîner par le sommeil, par mes cauchemars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre !**

**Merci à BibiO17 et Cristalle pour vos reviews et encouragements !**

**Merci aussi à Jum', pour m'encourager et m'aider à corriger :p **

**Bonne lecture .**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

De la cuisine, j'entends Charlie entrer, suivi Jacob qui pousse le fauteuil roulant de Billy.

-_ Bella ? C'est nous !_ Me héla Charlie.

-_ Je suis dans la cuisine Papa._ Je me retourne et les vois qui s'avancent vers moi, Jacob avec un grand sourire, Billy avec une expression satisfaite sur le visage ( il doit être content du départ des C... d'eux, j'imagine ). Et Charlie, aussi inexpressif que d'habitude. _Bonjour,_ leur dis je doucement. Billy me salua et Jacob me serra dans ses bras.

- _Bella, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu !_

- _Oui Jacob, c'est vrai._ Il semble vraiment enthousiaste au fait de me revoir.

-_ Bon, les jeunes, on vous laisse on a un match à regarder,_ nous dis mon père en entraînant Billy dans le salon.

_- Bien. Alors Bella quoi de nouveau depuis notre balade à la Push ?_

- _Oh, pas grand chose Jake...,_ lui répondis-je en commençant à faire la vaisselle.

-_ Attends Bells, je vais t'aider._

_- Hum d'accord, je lave t'essuies ?_

-_ Heu, plutôt l'inverse ..._ Je le regarde étonner qu'il veuille laver les couverts._ En faite, Bella, t'es vraiment connue pour être très maladroite, donc j'imagine qu'avec la chance que tu as, tu vas surement te couper avec un couteau_, me fit il avec un clin d'œil. Oh le fourbe !

_- Non mais n'importe quoi !_ Lui dis je en le fouettant avec un torchon, ce qui le fait éclater de rire.

_- Oh ! Ma vengeance sera terrible Isabelle Swan !_

_- Comme si j'avais peur de to..._ Et sans que je m'y attende, il m'a lancé un verre d'eau sur la figure !_ Oh ! Cours Jacob, cours, tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! _Je me suis retournée en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans le frigo et j'attrape une canette de Coca, l'ouvre discrètement et lui verse sur son tee shirt.

_- Non ! Mon Tee shirt !_ Son air choqué me fait éclater de rire. Je m'arrête net.

Mon père arrive dans la cuisine et me regarde réellement surpris. Je le suis également. J'avais ris, j'avais ris naturellement sans me forcer, ça fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ris. Et là, grâce à Jacob, j'y arrivais enfin !

_- Isabella Marie Swan, comment as tu osé verser du coca sur mon tee shirt, MON tee shirt !_

Ohoh, Jacob commence à s'énerver... Je lui fais un sourire moqueur et lui dis :

-_ Hé, Jake, t'es pire qu'une fille en faite ... Tu vas quand même pas pleurer pour un tee shirt !_

_- Oh non Bells, je vais pas pleurer... juste te tuer !_

_- Ah bah vas y, essaye, mais t'auras pas de lasagnes..._

_- Tu sais Jacob, les lasagnes de Bella sont les meilleures, je crois que tu devrais capituler,_ dit mon père en rigolant.

_- Tu viens de te faire ridiculiser par une fille là Jake,_ rigola Billy.

_- Roh, moi je m'en vais si c'est pour que tout le monde se moque de moi !_

_- Mais non Jake, reste. Puis on va manger, passe moi les assiettes dans le placard s'il te plaît, petit susceptible …_ ! fis je.

_- Je suis pas susceptible d'abord !_

_- Oh, les enfants, arrêtez deux minutes ! Passez à table. Ca a l'air bien bon Bella._

Le repas se déroule tranquillement, Billy et Charlie bavardent entre eux, on aurait d'ailleurs dit deux commères, l'un parlant de la Push et l'autre de la population de Forks. Quand à moi je continu de me chamailler avec Jake pendant tout le repas.

Le lendemain, Jacob m'appelle pour que je passe à la Push, ce que je fis. Je rencontre alors quelques amis à lui, Seth, Quil et Embry. Je passe une bonne journée en leur compagnie, j'a même rit plusieurs fois, et mon sourire vient naturellement lorsque j'étais avec eux.

Les jours, les semaines passent ainsi, je vais vraiment mieux, même si je pense toujours autant aux anciens vampires de Forks. J'en souffre moins. C'est comme si je renaissais depuis que la connaissance de Jacob. Charlie en est d'ailleurs très content.

On est maintenant en février, ils sont partit depuis cinq mois.

Je suis, une fois de plus, dans le garage de Jake, avec Seth et Quil. Ils retapent tous les trois des motos, et se chamaillent pour savoir derrière lequel d'entre eux je monterai.

-_ Je suis son meilleur ami, elle monte derrière moi ! En plus je conduis bien mieux que vous, et je suis plus âgé que vous deux,_ dit fièrement Jacob.

-_ Non ! On est ses amis nous aussi, puis en plus je suis sûr que c'est moi qu'elle préfère, hein Bella ?_ Fit Quil.

-_ Pff, c'est moi qu'elle préfère, elle me considère comme son p'tit frère, j'ai raison Bella ?_ Dit Seth en me faisant des yeux de chien battu.

_- Ahh ! Arrêtez ! Seth, me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que je ne résiste pas à ce regard..._

-_ Justement,_ dit il en accentuant son regard, on aurait dit le chat botté !

- _Puis je vous aime tous les trois, tous les trois de la même manière, alors stop. Sinon je prends une des motos et je m'en vais avec._

-_ Heu, Bella, tu sais pas faire de la moto je te rappelle... Et puis, tu tiendrais pas une seule minute dessus._

-_ Ouais, te connaissant, tu finiras à l'hopital, avec une jambe cassée ou le crane ouvert !_

_- Mais n'importe quoi je ne suis pas si maladroite ! Je suis capable de faire de la moto !_

Et je joins le geste à la parole, montant sur la moto de Jake. Les trois garçons me regardent bizarrement. Apparemment ils ne m'en croient pas capable, pff, ils ont aucun respect pour leurs aînés ces gosses. Je vais leur montrer que je sais me débrouiller ! Je cherche comment faire avancer la moto, en tournant les poignées, j'essaye même de la pousser avec mes pieds pour lui donner de l'élan mais elle est trop lourde. Rien n'y fait, elle n'avance pas ! En levant la tête, je vois mes trois amis me regarder en rigolant.

-_ Dis moi Bells, ça ne serait pas ça que tu cherches par hasard ?_ Me demande Jake en tenant dans sa main la … clé de la moto. C'est avec un soupir désespéré que je descends de la moto. Ces trois là ne s'arrêtent même pas de rire.

[...]

C'est maintenant le soir, Charlie nous a rejoint et nous venions juste de finir de manger chez Billy Black. Jake me propose de se balader sur la plage. Nous marchons, tranquillement, sans parler. Il me tient la main, son contact me fait du bien, sa chaleur me fait du bien, elle me semble si .. humaine.

- _Viens, on s'arrête un peu,_ me dit Jake.

Nous nous asseyons sur le sable, à quelques mètres de l'eau qui devait être glacée à cette saison. J'eu d'ailleurs un frisson. Jacob s'en rend compte et me tire pour que je sois entre ses cuisses. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour le regarder, je préfère lui parler en le regardant. Toutes les émotions de Jake passent dans ces yeux. Je vois d'ailleurs une lueur de tristesse, que je ne comprends pas.

-_ Que se passe - t - il Jake ?_

_- Rien Bella, ne t'inquiète pas ..._

_- Jacob ... On est amis non ? Entre amis on doit tout se dire. Je veux être là pour toi, mais si tu me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, ça va être dur.. Je sais que je suis douée mais pas encore devin !_ Lui dis je en souriant légèrement.

- _Mais justement Bella, c'est ça le problème_ ! Me fit il, en s'énervant.

- _Quoi ? Que je ne sois pas devin ?_

-_ Non, que je sois seulement ton ami !_

Oh. C'est donc ça. Je sais que Jacob attend plus de moi, qu'il veut que l'on soit plus que de simple amis. Mais moi je ne sais pas... J'ai tellement souffert de ma rupture avec Ed... avec lui, que j'ai réellement peur de m'engager maintenant. J'ai peur d'avoir mal, d'avoir encore mal, de ressentir une fois de plus cette douleur au niveau de ma poitrine, de mon cœur. J'ai aussi terriblement peur que Jake souffre. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux, il me redonne goût à la vie, me fait sourire, rire. J'ai peur qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Que je ne sois pas capable de lui donner autant d'amour que lui veut me donner. Puis je ne suis pas sur de ce que je ressens pour lui. Cela me semble plus fort que un simple amour amical ou fraternel. Mais est - ce de l'Amour avec un grand A ? Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à prendre le risque de le décevoir et de le voir souffrir. Il vaut mieux que je sois d'abord sur de mes sentiments.

Je regarde de nouveau Jake dans les yeux, et les voient rempli de larmes.

- _Oh Jake..._

_- Bella ... Je suis désolé, ça me fait trop mal de n'être que ton ami._

N'en pouvant plus de le voir souffrir, je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes ...

* * *

**Mouahaha, #riresadique ! Je vous laisse en suspens jusqu'au prochain chapitre ... J'essaye de publier bientôt, promis !**

**Cachoune.**


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le chapitre 3 !

Et oui **Bibi017**, elle a été plutôt intuitive ce coup là, sans se poser pleins de questions.. pour le moment !:p. Merci

Merci aux reviews de **Moi** et **Cristalle**.

Merci au soutient, aux encouragements de **Elisou** et **Cissou** :)

Et encore merci à la correction, l'aide, les conseils de **Jum'** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Je sentais ses lèvres, chaudes, qui se mouvaient à la perfection avec les miennes. Ses larges mains vinrent encercler mon visage. Je le sentais sourire en m'embrassant, il était heureux, Jacob était heureux. Alors que moi j'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas si j'avais fait le bon choix en l'embrassant. Mais je savais que je voulais qu'il soit heureux, alors pour lui, je me devais d'essayer, d'essayer de vivre quelque chose avec lui.

Alors, lentement, j'entrouvrais légèrement mes lèvres. Jacob profita de l'accès que je lui offrais pour approfondir notre baiser. Sa langue et la mienne se joignirent pour ne former plus qu'un.

Je posais mes mains sur son torse, non pas pour le repousser mais pour le sentir un peu plus, pour sentir un peu plus sa chaleur, pour l'avoir encore plus près de moi.

Ce fut un long et langoureux baiser. C'était le premier, mais je savais que ce ne serait pas le dernier.

Il murmura doucement mon prénom avec un sourire niais sur le visage, je lui souriais en retour et il entoura ma taille de ses bras puissants. Quant à moi, je m'appuyais et me positionnais confortablement contre lui. Nous restâmes la, comme cela, dans cette position en regardant le soleil se coucher sur la plage.

Quand il se tendit, d'un coup, il m'écarta de lui de tel sorte à ce qu'il puisse voir mon visage, mes yeux. Les siens exprimaient le doute, l'incertitude, la peur. Je le vis me regarder attentivement dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme paraît-il …

-_ Bella... J'ai besoin de savoir.. Regrettes-tu ?_

- _Jacob... Je ne regrette pas, sinon tu te doutes bien que je n'aurais pas hésité à te foutre une gifle !_ Je tentais vainement de le faire sourire, de détendre l'ambiance, qui devenait réellement tendue …

_- Bells, soit sérieuse, je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec moi juste pour me faire plaisir. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu sois amoureuse, tout comme moi._

_- Je suis heureuse avec toi Jake. N'en doutes pas ! Tu es le soleil qui illumine mes journées, celui qui réussi à me faire rire, à m'avoir sorti de ma dépression. Quant à l'amour … , je ne sais pas Jacob, je crois que j'ai besoin de faire le point sur ce que je ressens. Je veux être sur de mes sentiments._

_- D'accord, je comprends._

_- Je vais rentrer, histoire de réfléchir à tout ça._

_- Fais attention sur la route !_

_- Oui, je t'appelle demain_, lui dis je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

J'étais rapidement retournée chez Jake, où m'attendait Charlie pour rentrer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il remarqua sur mon visage, mais en tout cas cela le fit sourire. Peut être que mon visage était un peu moins éteint, moins mort que d'habitude.

Une fois à la maison, j'allais me doucher, puis me coucher. Et là, enfin, je m'autorisais à penser à ce qui s'était passé ce soir. A mon escapade, mon rapprochement, mon baiser avec Jacob. Je pris mon portable pour pouvoir brancher mes écouteurs et écouter la radio. Je reconnus assez vite la chanson qui passait. Lost de Coldplay.

**Just because I'm losing  
Doesn't mean I'm lost  
Doesn't mean I'll stop  
Doesn't mean I will cross  
**_Le simple fait que je sois en train de perde  
Ne signifie pas que je suis perdu  
Ne signifie pas que je m'arrêterai  
Ne signifie pas que je traverserai _

**Just because I'm hurting  
Doesn't mean I'm hurt  
Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserve  
No better and no worse  
**_Le simple fait que je sois blessé  
Ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un qui souffre  
ça ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas eu ce que je méritais  
ni le mieux, ni le pire _

Oui, le fait que Ed... qu'il m'ait blessé ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas mérité cette douleur. Après tout, j'avais réellement été naïve de croire qu'un vampire, qu'une famille de vampires puisse s'intéresser à moi, une insignifiante humaine.

**I just got lost  
Every river that I've tried to cross  
Every door I ever tried was locked  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off...  
**_Je me suis simplement perdue  
Toutes les rivières que j'ai tenté de traverser  
Toutes les portes que j'ai tenté d'ouvrir étaient fermées  
Ooh-oh et je suis juste en train d'attendre jusqu'à ce que la lumière disparaisse _

Oui ! J'étais perdu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Une partie de moi avait, a et aurait toujours des sentiments pour Lui. Mais une autre part me signifiait que j'avais le droit à l'amour, j'avais le droit d'être heureuse. D'ouvrir toutes ses portes, de découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Chose que je m'étais interdite de faire lorsqu'il m'avait abandonnée, pour ne pas souffrir comme j'avais déjà souffert auparavant.

**You might be a big fish  
In a little pond  
Doesn't mean you've won  
'Cause along may come  
A bigger one  
And you'll be lost**

_Tu peux être un caid de bas étage  
ça ne signifie pas que tu as gagné d'avance  
car tôt ou tard viendra  
un plus gros  
Et là tu seras perdu _

Oh oui, tout n'était pas gagné d'avance, c'était le cas de le dire. Je n'aurais pas, du jour au lendemain, de forts sentiments pour Jacob, il fallait que j'apprenne à l'aimer. Et cela ne se ferait pas de manière rapide, simple. _  
_**  
Every river that you tried to cross  
Every gun you ever held went off  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the firing starts  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off  
Ooh-Oh, And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off… **

_Toutes les rivières que tu auras tenté de traverser...  
Tous les "gun" que tu as jamais tenu seront de sortie  
Ooh-oh et moi je suis juste en train d'attendre que la lumière disparaisse _

_Ooh-oh et moi je suis juste en train d'attendre que la lumière disparaisse _

_Ooh-oh et moi je suis juste en train d'attendre que la lumière disparaisse_

Que faire ? Je ne savais plus ! Qui devais-je écouter ? Ma raison qui me signifiait que l'amour entraînera forcément de nouvelles souffrances. Mais la part de mon cœur qui aimait Jacob me disait qu'il faut que j'essaye, que je tourne la page, que d'être avec Jacob ne pourra que me faire de bien. Qu'il est le soleil illuminant mes journées et que grâce à lui je peux redécouvrir ce qu'est d'être heureuse. Puis, la dernière partie, qui elle aime Ed... qui l'aime et qui ne veut personne d'autre que Lui. Qui ne veut que ses lèvres sur mes lèvres, ses mains autour de ma taille, sa bouche me soufflant « je t'aime »...

Des larmes de désespoir vinrent couler sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas souffrir, oh ça non, mais je ne voulais pas non plus, surtout pas, que Jake souffre pas ma faute.

Étais-je prête à perdre son amitié ? Non ! J'en avais terriblement besoin , c'était vraiment ce qui me permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Mais lui désirait mon amour. Et lui offrir seulement mon amitié ne le comblerait donc pas. On dit toujours que "offrir l'amitié à qui veut l'amour, revient à offrir du pain à qui meurt de soif" ! En plus, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le fait que ça devait être fort déplaisant d'être souvent avec quelqu'un que l'on aime sans pouvoir lui montrer ses sentiments, ses gestes amoureux.

Mais étais-je prête à rester avec lui, même si je ne ressens pas la même chose ? Je ne sais pas ... Si mes sentiments amoureux ne se déclaraient toujours pas, il s'attacherait à moi inutilement puisque je ne pourrais rester éternellement avec une personne que je n'aime pas.

Je devais faire un choix. Et vite, pour ne pas que cette situation s'éternise, je ne devais en aucun cas le laisser longtemps dans l'ignorance. C'était le moment, le moment de choisir. Justement, en me re-concentrant sur la musique qui défilait dans mes oreilles, j'entendais It's Time de Imagine Dragons. Une fois de plus, la musique correspondait parfaitement avec mon état d'esprit.

**So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check**  
_Alors c'est ça que tu voulais dire  
Quand tu disais que t'étais épuisée  
Maintenant il est temps de tout reconstruire du début jusqu'à la fin  
Ne te retiens pas  
Je fais mes valises et je passerai plus tard à l'Académie_

Il était peut être le temps de me reconstruire, de reconstruire ma vie, du début jusqu'à sa fin. De tout re découvrir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les petites gènes au départ, les petites attentions, les moments de bonheur partagés avec des fous rires, des révélations, des confessions. Les bisous, câlins. Oui, il était sûrement le temps de me reconstruire un futur, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ed.. Lui. Mais ce n'était pas si facile !

**I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Cuz after all  
This city never sleeps at night**  
_Je ne voudrais jamais te laisser tomber  
Je ne voudrais jamais quitter cette ville  
Parce qu'après tout...  
Cette ville ne dort jamais la nuit_

Oui, je voudrais réellement toujours être la pour toi, Jacob, comme toi tu l'es pour moi. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider à aller mieux quand ce n'est pas le cas, j'aimerais que tu puisses te reposer sur moi lors de moments de faiblesses. Mais ai-je besoin d'être amoureuse pour faire cela ?

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am**  
_C'est l'heure de prendre un nouveau départ, non ?  
Je deviens de plus en plus grand et pourtant  
Je suis le même qu'avant  
Ne comprends-tu pas  
Que jamais je ne changerai_

C'était l'heure ! Celle de prendre une décision, et peut être un nouveau départ. Après tout, cela ne pouvait que m'apporter de choses positives que d'être avec Jacob, non ?

**So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check**  
_Alors c'est ici que t'es tombée  
Maintenant je reste tout seul  
Le chemin du paradis traverse l'enfer sur des kilomètres jusqu'en haut  
Ne regarde pas en arrière  
Me transformant en lambeaux, je dis au revoir au luxe_

Seul. Alone. Solo. lediglich. On était seul pour faire nos choix importants dans notre vie. On naît seul, meurt seul et prend toutes les décisions importantes seuls. Et là, ce soir, je devais faire mon choix... seule. Personne ne pouvait m'aider , déjà parce que tout le monde au lycée avait finit par me tourner le dos. Puis personne ne ressentait ce que je ressens. Oui j'étais seule pour choisir entre celui qui était l'amour de ma vie mais qui m'a abandonnée et celui qui pourrait le devenir et qui n'a jamais cessé de me soutenir.

**I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Cuz after all  
This city never sleeps at night**  
_Je ne voudrais jamais te laisser tomber  
Je ne voudrais jamais quitter cette ville  
Parce qu'après tout...  
Cette ville ne dort jamais la nuit_

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am**  
_C'est l'heure de prendre un nouveau départ, non ?  
Je deviens de plus en plus grand et pourtant  
Je suis le même qu'avant  
Ne comprends-tu pas  
Que jamais je ne changerai_

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am**  
_C'est l'heure de prendre un nouveau départ, non ?  
Je deviens de plus en plus grand et pourtant  
Je suis le même qu'avant  
Ne comprends-tu pas  
Que jamais je ne changerai_

**This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes  
To ashes**  
_Cette route ne m'a jamais semblée si isolée  
Cette maison ne s'évapore pas lentement  
En fumée  
En fumée_

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am**  
_C'est l'heure de prendre un nouveau départ, non ?  
Je deviens de plus en plus grand et pourtant  
Je suis le même qu'avant  
Ne comprends-tu pas  
Que jamais je ne changerai_

**It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am**  
_C'est l'heure de prendre un nouveau départ, non ?  
Je deviens de plus en plus grand et pourtant  
Je suis le même qu'avant  
Ne comprends-tu pas  
Que jamais je ne changerai_

Ca y est mon choix était fait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée, désolée, désolée pour avoir été si loooongue ! C'est que j'ai dû réviser pour le bac de français et de sciences, et après je n'avais plus d'inspiration... **

**Ah, et je me suis rendue compte que j'ai fait une erreur dans le premier chapitre ! Lorsque Jessica, Mike, Bella parlent de gros ours dans la forêt, je voulais parler des loups et non pas d'ours -. Désolée !**

**Merci a Cristalle, BibiO17 et Canada02 pour vos reviews et merci pour les mises en alerte et favoris !**

**Merci à Cissou, Jum, Elisou ... :)**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... Mais à Stephenie Meyer !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Ca y est mon choix était fait.

Je partais en courant pour aller le voir, pour lui dire. Je prenais juste mes clés de voiture, une veste et j'étais prête. Mais c'était sans compter sur Charlie.

_- Bella ? Ou vas tu à cette heure ? Il est 23 heures passé_ ! Me dit Charlie qui terminait de regarder un match de baseball dans le salon.

_- Je vais voir Jake, Papa, j'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_- Pas à cette heure là Bella ! Il fait nuit, c'est dangereux, en plus nous continuons de recevoir des plaintes de randonneurs à propos de gros loups qui seraient dans la forêt Quileute. Tu ne sortiras donc pas ce soir. Cela peut bien attendre demain matin non ?_

Charlie semblait tellement campé sur ses positions, que j'abdiquais, lui dis que j'allais me coucher et que je verrai Jacob demain matin.

Le lendemain, dès la première sonnerie de mon réveil, je me levais et filais dans ma salle de bain pour me préparer le plus rapidement possible. En regardant par la fenêtre, je voyais que la voiture de Charlie n'était pas là, signe qu'il était déjà au poste ; et que pour une fois, un magnifique soleil et un ciel bleu sans nuage étaient présent. Décidant donc d'en profiter, j'enfilais un pull avec un col en V bleu, un jean noir avec des bottines de couleur identique et ma veste en cuir. Après avoir quelque peu peignée mes cheveux, je les laissais lâcher en de longues boucles dans mon dos. J'attrapais les clés de ma chevrolet, une barre de céréales et partais en direction de la Push.

En arrivant devant la maison des Black, je voyais Jacob appuyé contre son garage, il avait du m'entendre arriver. Son visage était fermé, j'imaginais qu'il avait peur de ce que j'allais lui dire ... Je me garais et descendais le rejoindre.

-_ Hey Jake,_ lui dis je en souriant. Mon sourire dû le détendre quelque peu puisqu'il m'en fit un en retour.

_- Salut Bell's._

_- Comment vas tu ? As tu bien dormit ?_

_- Ca peut aller, ma nuit a été assez courte disons et toi ?_

_- La mienne aussi ..._

Un silence gêné s'immisçait entre nous. Je pensais qu'il attendait que je lui fasse part de mon choix. Je m'approchais, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Me décidant de lui montrer ma décision. Et me dressais sur la pointe des pieds pour que mes lèvres atteignent les siennes, les pressant délicatement contre celles de Jake. Au début, il n'avait aucune réaction, je croyais même qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Je voulais donc me reculer et décoller mes lèvres des siennes, mais, à ce moment là, il m'attrapait par la taille et approfondissait notre baiser. Je glissais du coup mes mains autour de sa nuque pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes, étant tous les deux à bout de souffle, je mettais fin à notre langoureux baiser et lui faisais un grand sourire, qu'il me rendait. Il me prenait la main, et nous allions tous les deux nous balader le long de la plage. Nous parlions tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, je lui parlais du lycée, des cours et lui de ses amis Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth. Je ne connaissais d'ailleurs que ces trois derniers.

_- Tu me présenteras Sam et Paul, Jake ? Et j'aimerais aussi revoir Quil, Seth et Embry !_ A ces mots, Jacob se refermait immédiatement, et son visage devient dur. Il me répondait seulement par un "un autre jour Bella". Puis il changeait de sujet pour parler de la météo... Voyant qu'il ne désirait apparemment plus me parler d'eux et ne voulant pas insister, je cherchais un nouveau sujet de conversation. En regardant aux alentours, je me rendais compte que nous nous approchions véritablement de la forêt Quilleute, je me rappelais la mise en garde de Charlie à propos des loups.

_- Dis Jacob, tu ne crois pas que c'est dangereux de se promener par là ? Charlie m'a dit qu'il y avait apparemment de gros loups dans la forêt._

_- Ah ... Euh ... Oui j'ai entendu dire ça aussi ... Veux tu rentrer ? Il est bientôt midi, on pourrait aller manger à la maison ?_ Me dit Jacob, en changeant une fois de plus de sujet, et une fois encore je ne voulais pas insister préférant juste ne plus y penser.

Nous passions la journée chez lui à regarder un film dans son canapé puis dans son garage, où je le regardais travailler sur sa moto. La journée passait rapidement, et le soir arrivait avant même que je m'en rendais compte.

_- Bella, la nuit va bientôt tomber, il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi ... Puis demain c'est dimanche, on pourra se voir avant la reprise des cours._

_- Oui d'accord, et à la fin de la semaine, nous serons en vacances, on pourra se voir. J'y vais, à demain !_ Je m'avançais vers lui et l'embrassais tendrement avant de partir.

Je rendrais chez moi et arrivais en même temps que Charlie, qui me proposait de commander des pizzas pour ce soir. Après avoir mangée, je regardais un peu la télévision avec Charlie et montais rapidement me coucher.

**PDV Jacob**

_- Bella, la nuit va bientôt tomber, il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi ... Puis demain c'est dimanche, on pourra se voir avant la reprise des cours._ J'aurais bien voulu rester avec elle plus longtemps, mais j'avais une réunion avec la meute dans une demi heure.

_- Oui d'accord, et à la fin de la semaine, nous serons en vacances, on pourra se voir. J'y vais, à demain !_ Elle m'embrassait avant de partir.

Qu'est ce que j'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin sentir mes lèvres contre les siennes, de pouvoir lui tenir la main, de savoir qu'elle me choisit moi et qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour moi. Je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas autant qu'elle avait aimé l'autre sangsue mais je le comprenais, je savais que le chemin serait long pour qu'elle ne l'aime plus et qu'elle l'oubli. Mais je le comprenais aussi, c'était son premier amour. Je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime dès maintenant, j'attendrais, je serais patient pour elle.

_- Jake ! On y va !_ M'appela Billy en interrompant mes réflexions intérieurs.

_- Oui P'pa j'arrive._

Une fois arrivé sur le lieu du conseil, je m'asseyais à côté de Sam, étant son second. Le conseil était présidé par mon père Billy Black, Quil Ateara et Harry Clearwater , les trois anciens. Il y avait ensuite Sam l'alpha, moi son second, puis Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah. Puis les imprégnées de Sam -Emily- et Jared -Kim-.

Nous parlions au début de la réserve Quileute, puis du fait que certains humains nous avaient vu. Mon père nous demandait d'ailleurs de faire plus attention. Harry nous demandait si nous avions senti des odeurs de buveurs de sang, ce à quoi nous répondions tous négativement. Puis l'ambiance se détendit quelques peu. Nous mangions des hot-dogs, Paul et Seth se disputaient, comme d'habitude, Embry et Quil me parlaient et me racontaient quelques blagues. Cependant, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je devais leur faire part de quelque chose.

_- Heu... Les gars ?_ Je voyais du coin de l'oeil que Leah n'appréciait pas le fait que j'appelle la meute comme ça ...

_- Oui Jacob_ me dit Billy.

_- Voilà, je sors avec Bella, c'est officiel,_ leur dis-je en souriant.

_- Ah bah enfin !_ Me charria Jared.

-_ Et même pas tu le dis à tes meilleurs potes ?_ Me demande Embry me donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

_- Ouais mais c'est tout récent ! C'est pour cela !_ Me défendis-je. _Et à propos de Bella, je voulais vous demander, n'est il pas possible de la mettre au courant pour nous ? Elle me pose des questions sur vous, sur les "loups" qu'il y aurait dans la forêt. En plus, l'année dernière, lorsque je lui avais raconté nos légendes sur les sangsues, j'avais aussi conté celle sur les loups garous..._

_- Jacob, ce n'est pas ton imprégnée... Et seulement celle ci peut connaître notre secret ..._ Me dit Sam.

_- En même temps, elle connait l'existence d'être surnaturel, vu qu'elle restait avec des buveurs de sang,_ dit Quil, qui apparemment était d'accord avec moi.

_- C'est vrai qu'elle est en droit de savoir, et ce n'est pas elle qui va révéler notre secret ..._

- Procédons à un vote, proposa Harry._ Que ceux qui sont pour que Bella sache lève la main._ Je levais la mienne, tout comme Jared, Quil, Embry, Billy, Quil senior et Harry. Seuls Sam, Paul et Leah ne levèrent pas leur main. Les imprégnées n'avaient, elles, pas le droit de voter.

Bella connaîtrait donc notre secret.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... J'essaye de poster le chapitre 5 rapidement mais je veux des reviews (parce que toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise est bonne à prendre) ! :D**


End file.
